wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE 2K16 Roster
WWE 2k16 Roster Real Superstars/Divas Adam Rose Aiden English Alundra Blayze (DLC) American Bad Ass Undertaker Andre the Giant Arn Anderson (DLC) Arnold Schwarzenegger (Pre-ORder Exclusive Character DLC) Alicia Fox Bad News Barrett Bam Bam Bigelow Baron Corbin Batista Big Boss Man (DLC) Big E Big Show Billy Gunn Blake (DLC) Bo Dallas Bobby Heenan (Manager) Booker T Brad Maddox (Manager) Bray Wyatt Bret Hart Brian Pillman British Bulldog Brie Bella Brock Lesnar Butch Miller (DLC) Cactus Jack Cameron Cesaro Chris Jericho Chris Jericho '01 Christian Colonel Mustafa Colonel Robert Parker (Manager) Colin Cassady Curtis Axel D Lo Brown Damien Sandow Daniel Bryan Darren Young Dean Ambrose Diamond Dallas Page Diego (DLC) Dolph Ziggler Dude Love Dustin Rhodes (DLC) Dusty Rhodes (DLC) Earthquake (DLC) Edge Emma Enzo Amore Erick Rowan Eva Marie Faarooq Fandango Fernando (DLC) Finn Balor Fit Finlay General Adnan (Manager) Gerry Brisco (Manager) Goldust Haku Heath Slater Hideo Itami Honky Tonk Man Hunter Hearst Helmsley Jack Swagger Jake the Snake Roberts JBL Jey Uso Jimmy Hart (Manager) Jim Neidhart Jimmy Uso John Cena Kalisto Kama Mustafa Kane Kane '01 Ken Shamrock Kevin Nash Kevin Owens Kofi Kingston Konnor Larry Lybsko (DLC) Lana (Manager) Layla Lex Luger Lita (DLC) Lord Steven Regal Luke Harper Luke Williams (DLC) Mark Henry Mark Henry '98 Mick Foley Miss Elizabeth (Manager) Ministry Undertaker Mikey Shipwreck The Miz Mr McMahon Mr McMahon Manager Mr Perfect (DLC) Murphy (DLC) Naomi Natalya Neville Nikki Bella Paige Pat Patterson (Manager) Paul Bearer (Manager) Paul Heyman (Manager) Paul Wight R Truth Randy Orton Randy Savage Ric Flair Rick Rude Ricky Steamboat Rikishi Roddy Piper (DLC) Roman Reigns Rosa Mendes (Manager) Rusev Ryback Sami Zayn Samoa Joe (DLC) Santino Marella Sasha Banks Savio Vega Scott Hall (DLC) Sensational Sherri (Manager) Seth Rollins Sgt Slaughter Shane McMahon Shawn Michaels Sheamus Simon Gotch Sin Cara Stardust Stephanie McMahon (Manager) Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley Stevie Ray (DLC) Sting Sting 99 Sting Blonde Stone Cold Steve Austin Stone Cold Steve Austin '03 Stone Cold Steve Austin '97 Stunning Stone Cold Summer Rae Superstar Stone Cold Tamina Tatsumi Fujinami (DLC) Ted DiBiase (Manager) Titus o Neil The Rock The Rock '03 The Terminators The Undertaker Triple H Triple H '01 Trish Stratus (DLC) Tyler Breeze Typhoon (DLC) Tyson Kidd Ultimate Warrior Vader William Regal X Pac Xavier Woods Viktor Zack Ryder Zeb Colter (Manager) CAW Superstars/Divas Abenezer Chalistoneski/2009 Adref the Monster/Colossus Klobber Alexanderia Mosemower/Retro/2009 Antonio Inoki (DLC) Akane Ryugisuotensu/Aria/Natsumi Hinata Ami Onuki Auldeniahos Wynnges/Rodney Gato Anthonibuster/The Great Paladin Bad Sinster Duncan Bajin McGingedrunke Barbera McGibsonkley/Beautiful Nadine Baron Von Raschke Bart Simpson/Retro Bianca Da Silva/Bianca BD Joe Bruce Maddogaraggeon/Very Livid Destroyer Billy Whilly/Yeti/Raw Monster Brodeway Thar Gargoylian (DLC) Biker Wario/Retro Boberto the Caveman/Wuzooka the Caveman Bonehead Larkus Boris the Bear Knokimov/Entrance Buff Bagwell Brooke Tessmacher (DLC) Bradley Buzzcut/Gym Clothes (DLC) Brittney Anne Milwackie Butthead/Retro/Burger World Captain Falcon/Retro Carl Bruntananadilewski/Retro/Football Uniform Chris Benoit/Attitude Era/WCW/Pegasus Kid Chrisopther Griffin Claire Redfield/Cassie Cage Cleopatria Egyptian (DLC) Carmella (DLC) Cornholio Beavis/Retro/Burger World Corneilius Sludghdoom Coult Meat Courtney Killerbass/Retro Dan Severns Dr Heinz Doofenschmirtz/The Doctor Ultimate Mad Scientist Erica Wung/Miss Excel Extreme Billymartes Fix it Felix Jr. Garfield Resistances/Lawrence Millionare Gorilla Kong/1980's Graiine Tifa Lockhart (DLC) Heather/Emma Homer Simpson/PonShowdown James Jean Mugo/Brooklyn Brawler/Horace Mugon Jennifer Payne Johnny Cage/Retro June Snetchinoul/May (DLC) Jessie Kronk Grove (DLC) Killer Kowalski Kitana/Retro Kurte Benjaminheg/Attitude Era Lebron James (Pre-Order Exclusive DLC) Luigi Brothers/Mr.L Lucina/Lyn Mad Dog Vachon (DLC) Mario Brothers/Dr Mario Mitch Sorrenstein/Shirtless/Hunter Owen Percy Sidefurn/Hardcore Holly/Herald Union/Attitude Era PEter Griffin Pudding/Jeanette Pudding/Retro Potatomal Flowsion Rosalina Rebecca Maylene/Ronda Rousey (DLC) Sailor Moon Serena Tsukino/Serena Sable (Pre-Order Exclusive Character DLC) Sgt Bernard Koshersludge/Entrance Shreik Headbangers/Madeline Rushower Sir Hector Cruzford/Simon Garfunkel Solid Snake/Tuxedo Sumo Geordekong/Ching Peng (DLC) Sonya Blade/Sergeant Calhoun/Retro Symoliean Julie Tadeo Indianclouth Taka Michinoku Teresha Flintstone/Black Tygeress (DLC) Tyrone "Raging" Clevelsaurus (DLC) Tiger Wiley Trucancye "BOP" Bryce/Terrance Hughes/Entrance Tuall Town/Carver Wilemus/Retro Ulala/Retro Ursula Weingduem Vanessa Doofenschmirtz/Vanessa Arshuaqz Vyse Vurtieous Carmine Walter Hummer Zuge/Cool Shades Walter/Retro Waluigi/Biker Waluigi Wildeman Salvatore Bellomo Winona Zephyrlade/Chun Li (DLC) Wreck it Ralph/Memy9909 Yumi Yoshimara Zangief/Wrestling Attiure Zoeyanne Crushoagen/Greek Giantess/Hercshules Shows Every Fri at 4pm PT / 7pm ET Esports Weekly Esports Weekly: Console FPS Esports, Poker, and StarCraft Match Fixing - Episode 3 play latest Daily Fix Up At Noon Game Scoop! Beyond! Unlocked Nintendo Voice Chat Esports Weekly Fireteam Chat Every Wed at 1pm PT / 4pm ET Beyond! Mysteries of The Video Game Industry play latest Monday through Friday Daily Fix Fallout 4 Goes Gold and Halo 5 on PC? play latest Trailers Reviews PS4 Xbox One PC Wii U Movies TV Sign in WWE 2K16 | PS4 Xbox 360Xbox OnePS3 | Release Date: October 27, 2015 . . Game Highlights Wiki Guide Videos Images Walkthroughs Cheats All Articles . Tag Teams and Stables Edit Page Last Edit: 1 day 4 hours ago Tag Teams 1.Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil) 2.The Usos (Jimmy and Jey( 3.Tyson Kidd and Cesaro 4.Luke Harper and Erick Rowan 5.The Miz and Damien Mizdow 6.The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor) 7.Naomi and Tamina 8.The Bella Twins (Nikki and Brie) 9.The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto and Sin Cara) 10.Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady 11.The Vaudevillians (Aiden English and Simon Gotch) 12.D-Generation X (Shawn Michaels and Triple H '01) 13.Brothers of Destruction (The Undertaker and Kane) 14.Mario Bros. (Mario and Luigi) 15.Wicked Bikers (Biker Wario and Waluigi) 16.Team Rocket (Jessie and James) 17.Hi Hi Puffy (Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura) 18.The Simpsons (Homer and Bart Simpson) 19.The Griffins (Peter and Chris Griffin) 20.Behold the Doofenschmirtzinator (Dr Heinz and Vanessa Doofenschmirtz) 21.Booty Licks (Brittney Milwackie and Felicia Mazeruylnto) 22.Brutanan La Silva (Carl Brutanandileski and Bianca La Silva) 23.Space Channel 5 (Ulala and Pudding) 24.Beavis and Butthead 25.High Voltage (Corneilus Sludgdoom and Vurtieous Carmine) 26.Fix it and Wreck It (Fix It Felix Jr. and Wreck it Ralph 27.Cage and Blade 28.Rude and Wiley 29.Big Show and Tuall Town 30.Muscle Man and Buzzcut (DLC) 31.Edge and Lita (DLC) 32.Prehistoric Cavemans (Boberto the Caveman and Teresa Flintstone) (DLC) 33.Knokimov and Zangief 34.Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) (DLC) 35.The Outsiders (Kevin Nash and Scott Hall) (DLC) 36.Natural Disasters (Earthquake and Typhoon) (DLC) 37.The Bushwackers (Bruce and Luke) 38.Barefoot Queens (Alexandria Mosemower and Zoeyanne Crushoagen) Stables 39.El Muchadores (Diego and Fernando) (DLC) 1.The New Day (Kofi Kingston, Big E and Xavier Woods) 2.Nation of Domination (D-Lo Brown, Kama Mustafa, Faarooq, Mark Henry '98 and The Rock '03) 3.Team Killerbass (Duncan,Heather, and Courtney) 4.Super Smash Bros (Solid Snake, Captain Falcon, Lucina, and Rosalina) 5.Confederal of the Law (Sgt Slaughter, Colonel Mustafa, General Adnan, and Sgt Bernard Koshersludge. 6.WCW Rules (Chris Benoit, Walter Hummer Zuge, Buff Bagwell, Diamond Dallas Page, and Lex Luger 7.Rhodes Family (Dusty Rhodes,Stardust,Goldust, and Dustin Rhodes) (DLC) 8.The Anime Girls (Akane, Sailor Moon, June, Erica, and Bianca) (DLC) Created Managers Andy Kaufman Chazelene McClorklas Chyna Daniel Delaguvper Daisy Danielle Easton Fred Williams Kimberly Page Jillian Russell Wilcox Lois Griffin Maluve Constbare Michael Hayes Paul Wolfer Princess Peach Sunny The Grand Wizard Xavier Tropgordeson DLC For This Year Accelerator $1.99 MyPlayer Kickstart (PS4 and XBOX One Exclusive) $9.99 Boost Created Superstars ratings and atrributes. Legends Pack $8.99 Antonio Inoki (Season Pass Exclusive) Brodeway Thar Gargoyian Big Boss Man Dusty Rhodes Grainne Tifa Lockhart Lita Mad Dog Vachon Mr. Perfect Roddy Piper Sable (Pre-Order Exclusive Character) Trish Stratus Tyrone Cleaveragesaurus 2015 Hall of Fame Showcase $9.99 o “Macho Man” Randy Savage vs. Jake “The Snake” Roberts; o Rikishi vs. The Rock; o Alundra Blayze vs. Paige; o Larry Zbyszko vs. Arn Anderson; o Tatsumi Fujinami vs. Ric Flair; o The Bushwhackers (Butch Miller and Luke Williams) vs. The Natural Disasters (Typhoon and Earthquake); o The Outsiders (Kevin Nash and Scott Hall) vs. Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray); o Bradley Buzzcut vs. Sumo Geordekong o Carl Brutananadileski with Brooke Tessmacher vs. Rick Rude with Tiger Wiley o Gorilla Kong vs. Killer Kowalski o Chris Benoit vs. Triple H New Moves Pack $3.99 Superstars Pack Cleopatria Egyptian June Snetchinoul Kronk Grove Lebron James (Pre-Order Exclusive Character) Teresa Flintstone Future Stars Pack Blake Carmella Diego Murphy Fernando Rebecca Maylene Samoa Joe Winona Zephyrlade Memory Card Exclusive Characters Albert Jackson American Skyirwalker Alexa Bliss Andy Kaufman Blackjack Mulligan/Blackjack Lanza Bubba Ray Dudley Bruno Sammartino Cameroon Marcducenlop Carl Mosemower Charlotte Clemtence Crimsoumes/WCW/Attitude Era Daniel Hart Dennis Macaronirena/Ravishing D-von DudleyDisco Beard Harold McGrady Jetkong Jimmy Snuka Juri La Goofa/Shezuika Khonicuda Lord Rutledge Menger Professor Chestiniski Owen Hart Samoan Fiji Edwuardo Scorpion/Sub Zero Sunny Spikenoul/2005-2012 Terrance Hughes Travis Wildbulyineso/Verylish Carnivore Umaga Victor Herdenaz Wayne Destinueller Intended Wrestlers Bayley Becky Lynch Hulk Hogan Sasha Banks The Boogeyman Trivia This is the first game to include the one third party male celebrity character in the series. Harold McGrady is the only June 11, 2015 released talent to be in this game.